Feelings Show
by phoebe.a
Summary: Why is it that in love stories, couples who obviously like each other can't just come out and say it? Here's the reason. Shikamaru/Ino
1. Introduction

She watched him from the park bench overlooking the deep incline of land, grass and flowers. Since the hill was steep, it was impossible to see her from where he was, unless he was Hyuga; which he wasn't. At first she had thought that he was a discarded garbage bag, but upon realization that the 'bag' had been in fact human, and a guy no less attracted all her attention to him. He lazily gazed at the sky, unbeknownst to him her staring eyes. Maybe it would have been better that way, that he never found out that she was there watching him. It would ruin her reputation.

A little more than an hour later, she took a quick glance at her watch. It was time to go home. He would be coming up soon too, anyways and she couldn't be founded out by him. She took one last peek at him and stood up to leave. She walked the long route back home. Her father would be expecting her by now. The sun had dipped low into the sky. Her father didn't like her being out after dark, alone.

"Where have you been, Ino, your father was starting to worry." Her mother said to her upon her stealthy entrance through the back door.

"Sorry, mom, I was just walking around to get some sun and lost track of time." Ino took a pork-bun from the kitchen counter and made her way upstairs to her room.

"Well, Chouji called to tell you that Shikamaru had said that the three of you were wanted at the Fifth Hokage's office first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks mom! Tell dad I'm here."

Ino walked to her room at the end of the hallway. She fell back on her bed, bun still in her mouth as she chewed on it. She thought about how the days were going by so slowly and that the warm weather was finally getting to her. Every one of her friends were either too busy or on a mission to see her.

Since Sakura had been a little more than preoccupied nowadays being the Fifth's protégé and all, their meetings hadn't been long and she found that it wasn't as interesting as when they were younger and they had Sasuke-kun to talk and obsess about. Growing up as a ninja wasn't all it was made out to be. There were many missions for her as well, of course, but her talents were always joined with Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Most thought that without her male teammates, she'd be helpless in battle. So, many of her solo missions were strictly those of information retrieval.

"I guess, everyone grew up and I'm the only one who didn't." Ino whispered her thoughts with a sulky frown.

It must have happened about the time after Shikamaru had passed the Chuunin Exam and was forced to train more on his own and Chouji went on frequent training trips with his father that she started to feel left out. Even Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke went with their own respective Sanin. All the while she stayed in Konoha and worked at the family's flower shop. Her working at the flower shop brought in more business since genin boys were always tripping at the door trying to buy flowers from her; they probably ended up giving the flowers to their mothers. She was still doing the same thing since she was twelve, save for a few risky missions. It annoyed her to think that, let alone admit it. In the last six years, she hadn't changed. She was still blonde, pretty, and bossy.

These were the same thoughts she was having when she first saw him on the hill, earlier that day. He'd look so serious and contemplative. She could tell that he wasn't sleeping because as he lay she saw him manipulating his shadow in different directions and making dark shapes fall over flowers and rocks.

"Shikamaru," Ino sighed, placing a forearm over her eyes, "Stupid Shikamaru. I don't want to think of you!"

She always knew that she had feelings for the young Shadow Manipulator, but it wasn't until recently that she acknowledged those feeling to be more than a crush, more than teammate affection, and more to the likes of an infatuation. Yet, just like Sasuke, he didn't notice her. Not while he spent most of his time with Temari of the Sand during the Chuunin Exams. Ino didn't dislike Temari, she realized that they were alike in personality and, therefore, they were able to relate to each other. Although, having Temari around him more than her distressed Ino. Temari had told her in their last meeting three months ago that she and Shikamaru didn't share anything more than a platonic relationship. But, Ino knew quite well, platonic relationships can often lead to much more, if given the time.

"Great, now I'm in another unrequited-love situation. Why the hell do I always fall for them?" She lifted her arm and brushed a tear away from the corner of her eye and stood up.

Ino decided that since she had to be up before dawn the next day for the meeting with the Hokage, it would be best if she got some sleep instead of think about her atrocious love-life. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, her nightly ritual, before dumping herself on the bed once more and falling into a fitful sleep.

XXXX

Shikamaru Nara sat up in his bed at four-fifty-five in the morning. He stared at his alarm clock across the room and cursed it.

"_What's the point of having an alarm clock, if you wake up before it rang?"_ He thought.

He threw his blanket from his body and rolled off the bed and crawled across the room to turn the accursed alarm clock off before it fully woke him up.

He already knew that this day would be quite—

"Troublesome," he sighed deeply.

A meeting with the Hokage in the morning would be such a drag considering that she'd still be hung-over from the night before. It didn't take a genius to deduce this much ahead of the day. After taking a quick shower and changing into his uniform, a small stone came careening into his bedroom window. The force of the stone caused it to break through the glass and leave a long crack from one end to the other.

"_Troublesome_," Shikamaru groaned in agony. Now, he'd have to fix the window again. And windows weren't cheap in Konohagakure; since the village housed many ninjas and windows were in great demand.

He looked down to see Chouji's face full of worry, as he should.

"Sorry, Shikamaru, I forgot my own strength, again." Chouji chortled nervously and lifted the bag between his hands. "Want some chips?"

"Gosh, Chouji, why couldn't you have knocked like a normal person?"

"I didn't want to wake your parents up. Besides, when are you going to move out anyway? You can always roommate with me, Kiba and Shino. You just have to ignore the bugs and the dog smell."

Shikamaru jumped from his window beside his best-friend. "Don't forget about the chip bags lying around."

"Yeah, that too," Chouji laughed heartily. "So, just tell me when you want to move in and I'll help you pack."

"I'll think about it, big-guy, but right now we have to pick up _Ino-hime_, or else she'll turn into a _dragon_." Shikamaru joked.

"You know, Ino doesn't like it when you refer to her as 'Princess Ino' or a 'dragon'. It hurts her feelings." Chouji, the kind hearted boy he is, said reproachfully.

"I'm kidding. I don't really mean about dragon part. It's just sometimes more factual than it is a joke, ya know?" Shikamaru muttered. "Let's get going before we're late, okay, Chouji?"

The short walk to Ino's house was unexciting, all five minutes of it. The two men jumped over the Yamanaka's fence and stood under Ino's bedroom window. Chouji bent over to pick up a small pebble to throw at Ino's window.

"Wait a minute, Chouji; I'll do it, okay?"

Shikamaru then stretched his shadow to Ino's window and manipulated it to unlock the window's clip. He then turned to Chouji to give him the 'ssshhh' sign, pressing his finger to his lips.

"You stay here, and we'll be out in a minute." That said Shikamaru jumped into Ino's now open window.

Chouji grumbled at his best-friend's evident distrust of him being quiet in Ino's room. He sat where he stood and took out a back of chips and proceeded to munch on them.

Shikamaru landed softly in Ino's room. It had been the same since all three of them were kids and their fathers had forced him, Chouji and Ino to become friends. She still had the light-purple walls with the pale yellow, stencilled flowers lining around the room. It was over-the-top feminine and the 

room smelled it too. He usually hated that creamy, vanilla scent that most women nowadays had, but Ino's room smelled good with subtle floral fragrances which suited her.

Shikamaru shook his head in objection. Where was his discipline? He couldn't waste anymore time dawdling when Tsunade-sama was waiting for them. He turned to where Ino lay asleep on her bed. He watched her for a moment: the rise and fall of her chest; the great disarray her bunched, blonde hair was in; and the innocent, angelic features of her face. He stared at her, sighing at her unobtainable, beguiling beauty. He'd already known a long time ago, that he wasn't good enough for her. He sighed heavily, again.

He was knocked out of his reverie when a strategically aimed, crumpled chip bag came hurtling in through the window hitting him at the back of the head.

"_Psst, what's taking you guys so long_?" Chouji whispered loudly from below.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and walked towards the sleeping _Ino-hime_. He leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder when her eyes shot open. He would have yelped in surprise if he weren't a trained shinobi.

"What the—_Shikamaru_?" Ino rubbed her eyes. "_What are you doing in my room?_"

"Uh, I was just trying to—"

"Hey, Shikamaru, Ino, what's taking you guys so long?" Chouji was getting restless. "I'm coming up there if you don't get down here soon!"

Shikamaru bowed his head out the window to tell his best-friend that he and Ino would be down soon. As he did this, Ino was in the washroom to change into her uniform and fix herself up. It was 

embarrassing to have Shikamaru see her all frumpy and bad-breathy. Ino took a firm, determined hold of her toothbrush.

A few minutes later, all three reunited outside as the sun was crawling over the horizon. They realized that they didn't have much time left before the Fifth was expecting them. They didn't want to keep the drunkard waiting for them. That was the one thing one must not do as a shinobi of Konoha: piss off the Hokage.

They got to the observation tower in record time in spite of Chouji slowing them down and Ino insisting that she would kill her two teammates if Tsunade-sama were to throw something at her beautiful face for being late; like she had last time. The Fifth Hokage was definitely not a morning person, especially when she was drunk the night before; which is more likely than the sun coming up the next day.

XXXX

"_Come in!_" Tsunade's voice echoed from within the thick double doors.

Shikamaru, being the leader of the group made his way in first followed by Ino and Chouji trailing behind the two of them. It was going to be a long morning, the three thought as they shuffled into the office.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Ino expressed humbly.

"Ha! Yeah, right it'd be a _good morning_ if I didn't have such a killer hang over!" The Fifth stood up and slammed a thick folder onto her cluttered desk. "Here's your mission. The Kazekage asked for 

Konoha's help in their fight against a group of rogue shinobi from the Sound Village. They don't seem to be the with Orochimaru's cohort, so I don't see much of a problem from him. But, since the Kazekage has to go to the Hidden Mist Village to sign an alliance treaty, they need all the protection they can get while he's gone. With our treaty allying us with Hidden Sand we have to respond.

"It so happens that quite a few Sand villagers and shinobi have been found dead and much of the village's livestock has been slaughtered as well, they can't turn a blind eye to them anymore. The Kazekage's siblings are going to be aiding you on this mission. I'm depending on the three of you because of your exemplary teamwork. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They replied.

"Get going then." The Fifth sat back into her chair and yelled: "Shizune, where's my sake!"

Team Ino-Shika-Cho decided to meet at the Village gates after their packing. It would probably take at least ten days, this mission.

TBC

A/N: I would really appreciate any input of any sort. I take constructive critisms pretty well, I'd say. Bring it on!

Please Review. Thank you!


	2. Like Old Times

XXXX

Ino entered her room with an audible sigh. _A mission in the Sand Village?_ That means that Temari is going to be there. That means that Shikamaru is going to be with Temari there. Life was once again not on her side. She had been looking forward to being with just Shikamaru—for it was easy to keep Chouji preoccupied with food—on their mission.

So, Ino resorted to packing for the long trip ahead. She gloomily placed her clothing in the under compartment of her sack and then put all she needed on top to complete the package. It was going to be a long ten days. Ino didn't bother with food, knowing that Chouji always brought extra, but she did bring a few canteens of water just in case. She only had a few more minutes to herself before it would be interrupted by her teammates, so she decided that the best way to spend her last fifteen minutes was to take a shower. Who knew when her next shower would be?

The shower was so warm and comforting. Ino took the large bottle of shampoo and poured a generous handful into her hand.

"Mmm..." she murmured as she lathered it into her long locks.

After rinsing her hair she proceeded to use a loofa to finish the job before repeating her shampoo treatment with the conditioner this time.

_Lather, Rinse, and then Repeat, the bottle did say._

The minutes seemed to have ticked away in no time at all when there was a knock at her bathroom door.

"Oi, Ino, hurry up will you?"

Ino let out a gasp of surprise as she stumbled out of the tub and slipped on the floor. She quickly dried herself and wrapped a towel around her lithe form; rubbing her sore bottom as she stood.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said that we were going to meet up in fifteen minutes?"

"We were but, well—I guess I was a little early..." came Shikamaru's voice from beyond the door. "Besides, Chouji wanted to go to the grocery store to buy more snacks before we left. Also, there's been a change of plans. It seems that Temari and Kankuro accompanied Gaara to the Hidden Mist and they're on their way back to Suna. They're going to meet us at the gates in an hour, so we can come up with a plan for when we get to Sunagakure."

"Okay," Ino sighed. "I'll meet you at the gates, then. I still have to change."

"I'll wait for you outside if you hurry up." Shikamaru offered.

"No, it's okay, Shikamaru." Ino uttered holding onto her towel with a death grip.

"Don't be troublesome, Ino. I told you that I'd wait."

"Alright, get out; I'm coming out of the washroom. If I see you standing there when I come out, I'll kill you, you pervert."

Ino counted to three in her head and pushed though the bathroom door. She saw a blur exit her window. She quickly leaned forward at the open window to see if Shikamaru did, in fact, wait for her. Seeing him two stories below shaking his head and probably grumbling about her being an annoying and 'troublesome' blonde, comforted her in a way; the same way that the knowledge that she still had some power over him made her feel.

"Are you going to stand there all day ogling me or are you going to get dressed so we can meet the others at the gates?" Shikamaru turned to look at her.

Caught in the act, Ino blushed in embarrassment.

"I was not _ogling_ you!" she sniffed and closed the blinds. "What would I see in a lazy bum like you?"

After changing into her Chuunin attire, Ino jumped out of her bedroom door and ran up to Shikamaru. He was again looking up at the clouds and silently wishing that he were one of them. She didn't want to interrupt his musings, but had no choice if they wanted to make it to the gates before _Temari_ and Kankuro did; as well as Chouji.

"See anything interesting up there, _Shika-kun_?" She questioned in her usual nosy tone.

It had been a long time since Ino had referred to him as 'Shika-kun'; it was a shock to hear it so suddenly. He turned quickly in surprise. For a second, he expected to see the shorter, blonder Ino from a few years back. Instead, he found himself drowning in her deep, azure eyes.

She came forward and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Are we going to get going, Shikamaru, or are you going to stand there all day, ogling me?" Ino voiced sassily.

"I wasn't ogling; I didn't hear you, is all." He grumbled in reply.

"Oh, and here I thought that I accidentally gave you a heart attack with my feminine prowess." Ino said as she gave him a sultry pose.

Shikamaru swallowed uncomfortably, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Let's just meet the others okay?" he asked meekly. "Temari and Kankuro might already be there."

"Let's go then." Ino's smile vanished at his mention of Temari's name. "I'll race you there, Shika-ku—Shikamaru!"

She ran and jumped onto a nearby rooftop and dashed for the gates ahead. She ignored his distant cries of 'wait' and 'troublesome woman', and jumped and sprinted faster. She didn't want to remember Shikamaru's expression whenever he said Temari's name. Twenty more rooftops and she'd be at the gates. She was about to hop a narrow gap to the next roof when she involuntarily halted in mid hop.

"_Let me go, Shikamaru!"_ She yelled internally, focusing to show her anger in her now ice-blue eyes.

"Now, Ino, I didn't want to do this, but you cheated." He eased somewhat on his hold on her; she was now able to reply to his stupid, moronic reasoning.

"_I did not cheat!_" She called out, incredulous. "You're the one using a jutsu to win."

"I'm too tired to run. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to race." He jumped to the streets below: as did Ino whose shadow he had captured fair and square. "I wanted to walk and enjoy the scenery."

"But, we're late!"

"Not when you made up more than enough time with this race of yours for us to walk to the gates. Chouji and the others can wait."

Ino fought not to smile when he said that.

"Besides, we shouldn't use up our energy before we even make it to the Sand Village." Shikamaru added.

After he released her from his jutsu, they fell out of step and into a comfortable silence. He was watching the clouds above while she gazed ahead and snuck side-glances at him. The village was in full motion and Ino felt like she and Shikamaru were the only ones in the world. It was a cosmic, 'larger than life' feeling, in a kismet-destiny sort of way. She never wanted this rare moment with just Shikamaru, just the two of them, to end. She didn't even open her big, fat mouth in hopes of prolonging this magical atmosphere. So, in turn, he opened his mouth instead thus releasing the mood with a simple sentence.

"We're here." He said softly so as not to startle her out of her thoughts.

Ino glanced at him and he did the same until Chouji noticed them staring at each other and yelled at them to hurry up before the Suna shinobi showed up. Ino sighed in disappointment as Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'. The pair walked to their teammate and all three waited for Temari and Kankuro to arrive.

Chouji tried to now break the, now awkward, silence by initiating a conversation.

"So, what have you guys been up to since our last mission together?"

"Not much." Shikamaru answered.

"I haven't gotten many missions; I worked at the flower shop every day." Ino shrugged.

"Well, my father and I went training up north! I learned a new technique and everything. I've gotten a lot stronger and I've been getting faster and faster. I can probably run faster than you now, Ino."

"You wouldn't be able to run faster than me, Chouji, even if I had to run backwards!" Ino snapped back.

"Oh yeah, you wanna race?" Chouji got up.

"Alright, let's get it on then, chubby!" Ino took up a ready stance.

"I told you, I'm not chubby, I'm big-boned!"

"Ino, Chouji, stop it. We have to conserve our energy and rest while we can. We can't waste our chakra on meaningless races." Shikamaru pointed out matter-of-factly putting a stop to their bickering.

Ino gave Chouji a sneaky side glance, signalling their double-team-move-beta. Chouji quickly grabbed onto Shikamaru's arms, preventing him from using any jutsu and Ino flipped up into the air above the shocked jounin taking off his hair tie in the process. Both she and Chouji knew how Shikamaru vehemently hated having his hair tie yanked off his pineapple head. Chouji let him go and started laughing and pointing. Ino, on the other hand, stared Shikamaru with mouth agape. It had been years since she and Chouji pulled off this move. Back then, Shikamaru looked like a scrawny girly-boy. But now: wow, wow, WOW! She never expected him to look this good...almost sexy, if she could be so blunt in thinking so.

Shikamaru stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen, eyes rounded, and red as a tomato in mortification. Although he had a genius IQ, he did not expect, much less predict, that Ino and Chouji would pull this off again so many years later. He had a quick flashback of his teammates, especially Ino, laughing at him and saying that he looked like a girl.

Chouji's guffaws died down and he announced that he needed to take a piss. He walked away to the nearby brush.

"Give it back, Ino" Shikamaru whispered curtly.

Ino handed him his hair tie to him with shaky hands.

"It was just a joke, Shikamaru," she blushed.

"Harhar," he mumbled as grabbed his hair tie from the usually boisterous blonde and tied his hair back up in its signature style.

Chouji then appeared from the side of the brushes and analyzed the situation.

"That was the best plan ever, Ino! I'd forgotten how funny it was!" Chouji clapped a hand on Shikamaru's stiff shoulder. "Aww, come on Shikamaru, you got to admit it was funny; just like being together again like old times."

Ino watched the interaction with rapt attention. It had seemed like a good idea before, but now, she wouldn't be able to look at Shikamaru the same way again. He looked almost as good as Sasuke, in a more rugged, manly sort of way; Shikamaru was definitely not a pretty-boy like Sasuke was, or is.

XXXX

A/N: Thanks for those who read and review. Thank you for your support


	3. Let's Make a Deal

All was forgotten when a strong gust of wind blew past the threesome. Ino instinctively took hold of her teammates' hands and threw her whole weight into jumping back out of the wind tunnel forming around them before being blown backwards.

"Good job, Ino." Temari extended a hand to Ino who was now on the ground beside Chouji. "I expected a little more from you, though, Shikamaru."

Ino took the other blonde's hand and was pulled up. Kankuro helped up Chouji and Shikamaru got up on his own.

"Nice to see you guys again!" Chouji exclaimed exuberantly, instantly forgetting that less than a second ago, he was in peril danger.

"What possessed you to do that, Temari?" Shikamaru asked disdainfully.

"I just wanted to see how shinobi of Konoha have improved since last year." Temari answered calmly.

"Are we going to stand here all day catching up or are we going to get on with the mission?" Shikamaru announced crabbily.

"I missed you too, Shika-kun!" the blonde Suna shinobi laughed.

_Shika-kun?_ Ino thought sourly. _I'm the only one who calls him that!_

"Don't call me that, Temari; you know I don't like it."

"Don't be such a poor sport; I was just having some fun. Let's go, we've wasted enough time." She started walking to the gates.

"More like, _you_wasted enough time." Shikamaru watched the troublesome blonde with mock annoyance and a hint of a smile.

Meanwhile Ino watched this feeling, like she was interloping on a secret moment between the two jounin. She dared not sigh in front of the other shinobi: she was the only one that had a problem with this. She followed Shikamaru and the combined team was now on their way to the Hidden Sand.

Shikamaru decided to lead the team at flank with Temari. That left Ino in the middle and Chouji and Kankuro talking about close combat versus distance fighting bringing up the rear. Hours later, it was still the same. It was infuriating watching Shikamaru talk to another woman. Ino was about to cut into their seemingly inclusive conversation, at least it was in the past three hours, but was interrupted by a Temari's laugh. She quickly looked at Shikamaru who obviously was the one to make the older blonde laugh. Shikamaru betrayed nothing on his face but a small, withdrawn smirk.

"What's so funny?" Ino piped up.

"_Shika-kun here—"_ Temari replied.

Ino winced at the endearment and Shikamaru gave Temari a pointed, ominous look.

Temari was confused for a moment from the look that Shikamaru gave her. And then answered:

"As I was saying, Shikamaru was just telling me about the trick that you and Chouji pulled on him."

Shikamaru was relived. Ino was suspicious. Temari was lying.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Kankuro asked from far behind the three.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Chouji voiced. "I'm starving!"

"I'm hungry too." Ino added, wanting to clear the awkward silence between the trio.

"Let's eat, then." Temari pointed her overgrown fan at an area of thick, long grass.

Instantly, the entire section became a clearing. The transformation was so quick that if they'd blink, they'd think that they only imagined the overgrowth at the side of the road.

"Awesome!" Chouji exclaimed and quickly sat down in the middle and took out food from his pouch. "Who wants cake?"

"I'll have some, Chouji." Kankuro muttered and eyed Ino as he passed her by.

"Me too," Ino squeaked not expecting Kankuro's leery eyes.

Temari sat beside Ino and handed out the cake, that Chouji had cut, like a mother or a bossy, older sister.

"I get the biggest piece, okay?" Chouji announced looking pointedly at Temari.

"Of course, it's your cake." Temari smiled. "But, I get second biggest."

"Aww, that isn't fair, I was going to call it!" Kankuro sat on the other side of Ino.

Shikamaru took his spot beside Chouji and Temari, sitting across from Ino. He wanted to look at her, to see if she could tell. To see if she could tell that Temari had lied to her when she asked why the wind tamer had laughed. The truth wasn't the reason Temari had given her. He confided to the older woman that he was in lo—no wait, had an infatuation with a girl and didn't know to tell her how he felt without getting kicked in the face. Temari had wanted to know who it was when he had blushed like a schoolgirl and made a fool of himself, struggling for a quick recovery. It was then that Temari had laughed at his expense. When Ino asked what was so funny, Temari had known that his _"girl"_had been the unusually quiet blonde trekking behind them. He had been so worried, that she'd know and that she'd laugh at him for having such feelings for her. He was afraid that she might think he was a pervert for thinking of her in this way; considering that they are childhood friends and all.

Now, looking at her eat the cake and talking with Temari, only was he was at peace. It seems that the fan-wielding shinobi had covered his butt once again.

"Here ya go buddy," Chouji handed him a piece of the cake. "It's the second biggest piece, don't tell Temari, okay?"

"Thanks Chouji," Shikamaru took his portion of the dessert. "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Shikamaru gazed across the lunch circle and watched Ino swish her fork across her plate to make it seem as if she'd eaten some of her cake. He took a bite of his own piece with much gusto when Ino caught him looking at her.

"It's good, Chouji." He said turning away from Ino's inquisitive look: the one where her right eyebrow rose in suspicion.

_So now he's ignoring me?_Ino thought. _Well, if that's how he's going to go about it, well I'll ignore him too. The jerk!_

"So Temari, what is our plan for fixing this problem?" Ino continued with her previous conversation as if she wasn't staring at her teammate moments previous.

"Actually, I was hoping that that lazy genius over there would hurry and come up with one." Temari said in mock whisper. "It would really save us a lot of grief in the long run, if you asked me. But, he's just so damned lazy."

Shikamaru would have been rendered bashful at the double meaning to Temari's careful words if it weren't for the fact that if he did such a thing, it would mean his death. He never wanted to see Suna more than he did at this moment.

"So, do you have any plans on moving on the attack yet, Shikamaru? Or do you think that it would be wise to hide with our heads between our knees like cowards for a while longer?" Temari asked pointedly.

"I don't know yet." Shikamaru coughed. "I have to know all the facts first before I can come up with a plan of action."

"How long do you think that's gonna take, genius?" Temari inquired. Ino, Chouji and Kankuro were forgotten. "Because we can't wait forever you know."

"Please don't start that here, Temari!" The black-haired jounin hissed fearful that the others, especially Ino, would suspect something.

Temari stood from her spot in the circle and sauntered to the other jounin. She took hold of his arm and pulled him up to her eye level.

"She's not the kind to wait forever, you know, and neither am I. I can't hold on to this secret for any longer than it has to." She clutched his collar tighter. "If she thinks there's something going on between us, you're on your own. Is that clear?"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Shikamaru whispered back.

"Rule one, or what might as well be 'rule one': never trust a ninja." The wind manipulator replied. "You're pretty stupid for a genius."

Shikamaru looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"So, Shika-kun," Temari said loudly, "do you agree with the terms of this mission?"

Shikamaru nodded silently.

Temari smiled and turned to the confused spectators, including the obviously jealous chuunin. "We're off then, to Saunagakure: home sweet home!"

With a flip of her fan, the entire clearing became the dilapidated mass it was before. Awed gasps came from Ino and Chouji as a disgruntled complaint came from Kankuro about her being a 'show off'. Shikamaru went ahead of the group sulking and grumbling about 'troublesome women'.

XXXX

Getting to Suna wasn't the hard part; it was being there that was. Ino ran her fingers through her long hair: it was being fried to a crisp and lost its lustre. As Suna's guest, they were to stay in a guest room in the Kazekage's home. But due to the current deaths of the people and game, a distinct overcast seemed to have settled upon the village. The sandy ground brought up dust, the lack of water in the vicinity made it much worst being in a desert and the smell of blood from the outer gates carried into the town. The villagers made a point to stay within the gates out of fear, so all the homes and hotels were full.

The entire trip Shikamaru had kept to himself, Ino thought, probably trying to come up with a way to capture the murderous shinobi. Ino was happy that he wasn't talking with Temari anymore, but she was concerned that maybe he was really angry at something. Why would he get so undoubtedly upset over nothing? He wasn't the type to care about meagre things of no consequences, so whatever had him so occupied must be something big. Maybe Temari and he got into a fight. Maybe, he was distracted by a hitch in the mission. Maybe he was frustrated by his hidden, soul-consuming passion for her.

"I wish," Ino muttered listlessly.

"Did you say something?" Temari smiled.

"No, I was just wondering what plan Shikamaru thought up for capturing the Sound ninjas." Ino said.

"It's a little harder for him right now; he has a lot to think about. I'm afraid that he may be distracted by something else."

"What do you mean by 'something else'?"

"Temari, I need to talk to you." Shikamaru called toward the blondes derailing Temari's plans at matchmaking.

"Fine, touchy-touchy," Temari threw Ino an apologetic look. "And he calls us troublesome."

Ino watched as Temari walked forward to grab hold of Shikamaru's arm. Meanwhile, Shikamaru leaned in to hear what the other blonde was saying.

"Obviously they're not fighting," Ino uttered jealously.

"Oi, Ino, let's get going." Chouji called to her.

"Hey, Chouji," Ino ran up to the husky shinobi. "Do you think that there's something between those two?"

"Who?" Chouji took another handful of chips and shoved it into his mouth.

"Temari and Shikamaru, stupid!"

"Well, they're always talking to each other." Chouji stated. "I dunno if they're together though, Shikamaru says that they're only friends."

"Really, you think so, Chouji?" Ino said hopefully.

"Yeah," Chouji crumpled his empty chip bag. "But, he said one time that he liked her because she saved his life."

"I've saved his life too." Ino voiced.

"Why are we talking about them anyway?" Chouji glanced at her.

"I was just curious, I guess." Ino burbled, "I'm just looking out for, Shikamaru's best interest. I mean, he is our best friend, right? I'm surprised that you're not worried about him too."

"Okay..." Chouji tried to follow Ino's ramblings.

"You're hopeless, Chouji."

"I'll show you, Ino, I'm a good friend!"

Chouji ambled a few steps ahead of Ino and called out to the couple ahead.

"Hey, Shikamaru," he bellowed as the whole street turned their attention to him.

"What is it, Chouji?" Shikamaru halted his conversation with Temari to look at his friend.

"As a friend, your _best_friend, I just wanted to know if you and Temari are going out."

"What?" Shikamaru's eyebrows hiked up a good inch.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Chouji watched his friend's shocked expression.

"What?" The genius repeated, his eyebrows staying where they were.

Chouji panicked. "It was Ino's idea to ask you, I swear. I told her that it wasn't any of our business, but she said that we should know since we're your best friends."

Chouji pointed a thick finger at the said blonde. Seconds later a shoe was buried in his face.

"Chouji, you tactless idiot!" Ino screamed. "I didn't tell you to do such a thing. Don't you dare lie like that."

"But didn't you say that—" Chouji blubbered.

"It's your fault for misinterpreting what I was trying to say. I was just commenting on how Shikamaru and Temari looked like a couple." Ino blushed now that all eyes were on her. Then she added get them off her track. "A cute couple."

Temari immediately cleared the air between the trio team.

"I am not his girlfriend. He's too much of a wimp for me." The wind shinobi uttered. "Besides he likes—"

"No one," Shikamaru projected. "I don't like anyone, especially this troublesome woman."

"Remember our deal, Shika-kun?" Temari warned.

"Yeah, but—" Shikamaru hated it when he couldn't foretell situations like these.

"No buts." Temari remarked in a sing-song voice.

"Give me a break, this is such a drag!" Shikamaru took hold of Chouji and Ino's arms and dragged them to the Kazekage's private home. It was a necessary precaution to keep Ino from Temari's 'girl talk'.

Now he had to make sure that Ino is not alone with Temari at any time. He knew Temari. He knew that Temari would not hesitate to spill his guts, yes his—Nara Shikamaru's guts—to Ino. He wasn't ready for it, at least not when they had a mission. It was already bad enough that Ino thought that he and the wind-manipulator made a "cute" couple.

Temari made her famous exit with a gust of wind after announcing that she would meet the Konoha shinobi at her home-place.

"What's going on between you and Temari, Shikamaru?" Ino chided. "Honestly, this is getting a little too much for me. If you are going out, just tell me so we can get it out of the way."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with the mission, Ino." Shikamaru stated flatly. "Maybe you and Chouji should mind your own business."

"Fine, if that's what you really want." Ino said.

"It is," Shikamaru bit back.

"Okay then."

"Good."

A/N: Again, I thank all of you who have read my work. And I am sorry for the long wait in between the chapters. Unfortunately I cannot promise that the wait will lessen. I just ask for your patience and continued support. Please Review, constructive criticism and feedback of any sort is always welcome!


	4. The Race

Once at the house, the three were met by Kankuro telling them that there have been some sleeping-arrangement changes.

"Once we got here, Temari and I found out that the main house was being used as a hotel since everyone living near the gates is defenceless and wanted to move in closer." Kankuro explained.

"So that means that Ino and I can stay in my room and the boys can stay in Kankuro's." Temari descended the long staircase as she explained the new arrangements. "Hey, Blondie, let's go then. I have my own bathroom, it totally rocks."

"I want my team to stay together, if you don't mind." The shadow-manipulator announced.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chouji and Kankuro questioned, confused.

"I want to talk to them about how they play into my plan against the Sound shinobi. It would be easier to brief them if we stayed together." Shikamaru replied wistfully, hiding the fact that his reasoning came out of his butt.

"Touché, Shikamaru." Temari grinned, thoroughly enjoying the situation. "Alright, you three can have my room."

He knew it was a mistake to divulge to the older blonde his feelings. It must be some sort of lapse from being on missions. The best way to ensure his dignity till the end of his mission would be to end it and get back to Hidden Leaf as fast as possible.

Having nothing left to say, Temari retired to her brother's room followed by Kankuro himself. Ino and Chouji took Temari's directions and raced towards her room. Ino called the bathroom first. Shikamaru walked slowly to his team's room. Now, he would have to come up with a plan all the more faster.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino shrieked behind a heavy door.

Suddenly frantic, Shikamaru ran down the hall and opened the door, ready for a fight.

"You guys, would you look at this room? It's as big as my house!" Ino announced completely in awe.

Chouji looked like he also couldn't believe the size of the room as well. Once inside, Shikamaru observed how the room was impeccably clean and left no sign that it was being used by someone, let alone a girl like Temari. It was like they were in an inn or resort.

"Wow, you should check out this washroom, it's huge. No showers tonight that's for sure." Ino supplied. "Sorry, boys, but I'm taking a nice long bath. I'll try not to use all the hot water, though."

"Aww, but Ino, that's not fair!" A disgruntled Chouji whined. "It'll only take me a few minutes. Let me go first!"

"No way, Chouji, I called the bathroom first!"

"I'll fight you for it!"

"No way, I'm tired."

"I'll race you for it, then."

"Are you sure, Chouji, it'll be pointless, you know?"

"Yeah, I'll beat you, Ino." Chouji said.

"Bring it on, chub—Chouji!" Ino caught herself; she didn't want Chouji riled up, after all. "Shikamaru, you call it okay? We'll race around the building."

Ino and Chouji exited though screen doors leading to an outside walkway and got into a starting position. Shikamaru held up a hand and then sliced his hand through the air in a downward motion before saying 'go'. Ino didn't give Chouji a slow start for she wanted to win that bath. It wasn't like she couldn't beat the fatty, but she didn't want to give him any chance at all. She started in an unrelenting pace. Once around the building was nothing. She looked behind her to see where Chouji was. He wasn't even close!

But, a moment later, a flash of red passed her by. It couldn't have been Chouji, could it? Ino ran faster until she reached the finish line only to see Chouji already there and a smirk on Shikamaru's face. How could it be that Chouji of all people beat her in a race?

"But how did you?" Ino babbled incredulously.

"By using my new technique, that's how." Chouji grinned.

He then used his expansion jutsu on his legs to make them longer, making him about two feet taller.

"You see, it's pretty easy to win races if you have longer legs. I don't even have to try to run as fast, either. But it's just as tiring, it's hard to keep up the chakra flow for a long time."

"But, that's cheating!" Ino snapped, stamping her foot.

"No, it isn't. There weren't any rules about not using jutsus, were there, Shikamaru?"

"No, there weren't any rules against using jutsus, Chouji." The lazy ninja replied.

"See, told ya, Ino!"

Chouji released his jutsu, grabbed a towel and scurried into the bathroom. The sound of rushing, hot water filled the rest of the room. A low base sound could be heard; it was Chouji singing or maybe humming?

Ino, finding it hard to find her inner peace with the situation, slammed open the closet and pulled out a futon.

"You don't have to spaz about it, you know. You're still going next. Besides, there probably wasn't enough hot water for a bath anyway. We are in a desert and water doesn't come by much here and there's a house full of people sharing the water." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Ah, cold, it's cold, COLD!" Chouji wailed from the bathroom.

"See, told you so." Shikamaru pulled out the other futon and placed it down on the other side of the room, parallel to Ino's. He comfortably laid down on it after taking off his Jounin vest.

Ino gazed at him, unaware that she was, in fact, staring.

"See something you like?" Shikamaru teased without opening his eyes, feeling her unbridled stares on him.

"Actually, yes," Ino uttered without a thought, "I do."

Shikamaru opened his eyes at the unexpected answer his heart pumping for all it was worth. _Could it be that she...?_

_Just tell him the truth, Ino, how bad could it be? Really bad, idiot! You're on a mission for goodness sake!_

"That," Ino pointed in Shikamaru's direction. "I want your futon, it's thicker than mine. It looks more comfortable, too."

Shikamaru blinked once, and then twice at the answer; his heart rate increasing for a totally different reason than before. Frustrated, angry, and embarrassed, he got up and dragged his futon to Ino.

"Here you go, _Ino-hime_." He said mockingly. "Your wish is my command."

Ino got off of her current futon and allowed the spiky-haired ninja to exchange it with his.

_Great job Ino, now he's mad at you for making him walk all this way! What kind of thing possessed you to say that? That was so lame!_

Ino silently berated herself for being an idiot at such a time until Chouji entered the now-tense room. She then quickly grabbed her pack and bolted out of the vicinity of Shikamaru's angry aura, mindful of not slamming the door in haste as she entered the bathroom and closed it behind her.

"Why do I do this to myself?" She sighed against the locked door. "I don't need him. I don't. Really, Ino, what do you see in such a lazy-ass...freak?"

As Ino deluded herself in the washroom, Chouji and Shikamaru started to talk about the pending commencement of the mission, at nightfall, the next day.

XXXX

"So what do you have planned, Shikamaru?" Chouji brought out his own futon and placed it beside his friend.

"Well," Shikamaru replied. "I was thinking that since these shinobi involved are sound ninjas and their current aim is to kill off people, it would be best to set a trap for them using a decoy. Maybe Kankuro will lend us his puppets."

"But, sound ninjas can tell if the decoy's human. They use their sound waves, right?" Chouji said thoughtfully, remembering his battle with Zaku during his first Chuunin Exam.

Shikamaru had thought of that, but didn't expect Chouji to see though his faulty reasoning. He needed more time to think of a working plan to his liking. Between keeping Ino away from Temari and being distracted by Ino's antics, he simply hasn't had the time to think of a plan for the mission. It wasn't that he didn't have a plan in mind yet, it was more because of the fact that he didn't like his current plan.

"You're right Chouji," Shikamaru sighed.

"What if we use one of us as the decoy? We could probably dress up one of the girls as a villager and use her as bait."

Since when did Chouji get a brain, Shikamaru thought. And why, of all the times, now?

"That's what I had in mind, but we need Temari for the attack plan I had in mind."

"Then, it's settled then, Ino's the decoy. She can't use too many attacks without you. And we need you to direct us. But then again, if Ino doesn't want to be the decoy, I could be the decoy. You know, surprise them with a quick smash in the face!" Chouji laughed at the thought.

Now that the plan that Shikamaru had in mind was out in the open, he couldn't help but try to buy some time before he had to reveal it all; and, also without making Chouji feel that he was too stupid to follow it.

"No, it has to be Ino." He said. "I need her to use her technique. This may get us the advantage for an attack. I'll elaborate on it tomorrow, when everyone is present."

"Whatever you say, Shikamaru, I'm going to sleep."

After saying this, Chouji turned away and started to snore lightly, already asleep. A moment later, Ino exited the bathroom wearing loose shorts and a tank-top. It wouldn't have bothered anyone else if they saw her in her current attire, for it was quite modest compared to her usual taste, but it made him uncomfortable. He had always thought she was pretty, but it was all too easy to see her beauty when she was only a few meters away. It did help him that Chouji was laying between them.

"Are you done?" Shikamaru queried.

Ino nodded yes and slowly walked to her futon. Her mind was consumed with the thought that only ten minutes ago, Shikamaru had been laid out on it. She sank into it, it wasn't warm anymore, but she could faintly smell his scent on it.

Shikamaru, assuming that she had fallen asleep, walked inside the bathroom with a towel. Ino turned off the lights in the current room, so Chouji could sleep more comfortably. Ino couldn't sleep. She couldn't when her ears were too busy listening to her surroundings and her eyes were glued to the bathroom door. Five minutes later, Shikamaru came out of the said door, a towel hung around his waist. He'd forgotten to take his pack with a change of clothes with him to the washroom. He was now trying to dig though his pack for his clothes in the dark thinking that his teammates were asleep, thanks to Chouji's loud snores.

Ino couldn't see him clearly, but she could make out his lean figure in the dark. Tiny rays of light from outside, displayed small strips of his skin to her. From the little that she could see, he had a few scars on his back and arms. She looked up to avert her gaze from his body, but instead made a grave mistake. He hadn't tied his hair up yet. His thick strands brushed against his cheek and clung to the back of his neck. Ino closed her eyes in hopes of erasing the image. It was too late; it was burned to the insides of her eyelids. She clenched her eyes closed as Shikamaru put on his clothes. Ino could hear the rustling of clothes and the pad of his feet moving on the floor.

The sounds of him were keeping her awake. It wasn't until she felt a finger brush against her face that she realized that he was now crouched beside her. What did he want?

"Ino," he whispered.

Her throat closed, no voice would come out.

"Are you asleep?" he tried again.

Her body locked, frozen in place.

"Go to sleep, Ino." He said simply.

"Okay," Ino replied, finally able to sleep.

A/N: Again, thank you for all those who reviewed this time around. I am absolutely grateful for your comments and critisms. I want all of you to know that I do try to take everything you say into consideration and I take all comments seriously. I am enjoying writing this piece as much as you enjoy reading it. So, please continue your feedback: I read every one.


	5. Fight or Flight Plan

"Good Morning!" Temari hollered.

"They could still be sleeping you know, Temari; like the rest of the house." Kankuro grumbled as he was awakened by his rambunctious sister from a blissful dream.

"Oh, suck it up; we're on a mission after all." Temari scoffed at the comment. "They're in my room, so I'm allowed to go in."

"It's not really your room if you only use it for meditation."

"Shut up, Gaara gave me this room, so it's mine!"

When Temari threw open the door to the said room, there wasn't a single soul inside.

"Where could they've gone?" Kankuro questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, they went to train, like we should have done instead of running around for wake-up calls."

"But weren't we all supposed to meet to talk about our battle plans?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Kankuro exclaimed, incredulous.

"For breakfast, idiot, that's where Shikamaru said to meet up yesterday. He also said something about Chouji needing to eat breakfast or he'll be hell to deal with during the day." Temari said thoughtfully. "I think I know where they are."

Minutes later, the siblings became trespassers in what was a private moment between the Konoha trio. Chouji was mimicking something akin to a bear, as Ino giggled and Shikamaru gave a little half-smile.

"It's true guys, this big bear attacked us and both dad and I were too tire from training. The bear wasn't going anywhere; he must've smelled the food we were carrying. It became angry for being woken up before spring and it was plenty hungry too. Came charging at us like this!" Chouji then raised his arms above his head to make his already large frame seem bigger, making growling and roaring noises. "And then, I took the last of my chakra and punched him back into hibernation!"

"Aw, Chouji, how could you hurt the poor bear?" Ino smothered a smile.

"Well, it was either us or him. You would have done the same thing if you were in that situation too, right Shikamaru?" Chouji looked to his best friend for support.

"Yeah, probably," Shikamaru smirked.

"You'd be too much of a lazy-ass to do that, Shikamaru." Ino giggled.

It was nice being able to go back to something simple like this, Ino thought. It's just like old times when she didn't have to worry about unreturned feelings, and could just laugh with her friends. It felt good, not great, but not bad either.

That was how Temari and Kankuro found them. Seeing them approach, Ino's smile faded like the pleasant memory and became absurdly quiet. With her fan in hand, Temari walked forward to their table at the small, vacant park. Wrappers from food packages littered the table between the Konoha shinobi.

"So, you guys ready for some action?" Temari exclaimed.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw. A second ago, he thought he saw some of the old Ino back and then the next second, she was back to being an icicle. Now, they all had to get back to business.

XXXX

That afternoon, Ino felt nervous. Not because of the mission, but because of Shikamaru's plan. The whole deal was dependent on what she did.

Shikamaru had said that he had absolute faith in her when Temari asked if she was able to accomplish her part of the mission.

"_Ino's been doing this for years. This is her specialty. She knows what she's doing." _He had said oh so simply.

If only she had that sort of faith, Ino thought.

His trust in her suddenly became a burden. She didn't want to fail, but even more so, she didn't want to fail him. She knew that she'd been doing this mind-control technique for years, but doubt made her nervous and too self-conscious on her role in the plan. What if she failed? What if she ruined the plan?

"Are you okay, in there?" Temari said from outside the room. "Do they fit?"

"Yeah, they're okay." Ino said about the Suna clothing she was putting on.

After finishing, she stepped out of the room.

"No, that's all wrong. Here let me help you." Temari commented. "You're supposed to keep the tunic loose as well as wrap the skirt around the back and then fold it in the front."

Temari adjusted the said clothing and plied for a segue into telling Ino, Shikamaru's secret.

"So, what do you think about Shikamaru?"

Ino was struck dumb. "What?"

"Do you like him?" Temari searched the other blonde's face.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Ino stuttered, surprised at the other woman's direct approach. "Of course I like him; I've known him for years!"

"But, do you like him romantically?"

"Can we not talk about this? It's kind of weird talking about him in that way." Ino expressed.

"I was just curious, that's all. You two seem really close." Temari threw her a placid smile.

Taking a hint, Ino stomped up to the taller blonde, balancing on her tip-toes to punctuate her point.

"Look Temari, if you like him, that's your problem. But if you're trying to make friends with me to get to, Shikamaru, you'll be sadly disappointed. I will not sell-out a friend like that." Ino said vehemently. "You are not a friend of mine, so don't even pretend that you are."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking—"

"Just shut up, okay? You've already ruined everything."

"Okay, I guess I have to be the bigger person here." Temari strolled to the door. "I wasn't asking for my sake, I was asking for his sake."

"Don't give me that crap—"

Temari was gone.

_I hate her! I hate her! _Ino thought._ Doesn't she even know what she's doing?_

Ino sunk into a chair, emotionally weary. A moment later there came a knock at the door.

"Hey, Ino, are you ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She quickly stood up and brushed invisible dust from her skirt. "Come in."

Shikamaru entered wearing only loose pants and leather-soled shoes. He had on a headdress for the typical Suna coolie and not much else besides a flask, containing water Ino presumed, at his side.

"What are you wearing? Or should I say, not wearing?"

"I'm posing as a coolie," he replied simply in his sarcastic drawl. "This is how they dress."

"Oh?" Ino returned just as sarcastically. "And I thought that you were just trying to look all macho for me."

"Don't go there." He said seriously. "Let's go, everyone's waiting."

"Fine, let's go."

"Just one question, though." Shikamaru waited to continue after Ino nodded her consent. "Did Temari tell you anything?"

"What about?"

"Nothing, never mind then," Shikamaru sighed in relief. The wind-manipulator did not out him yet. "Temari's one troublesome woman, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ino glanced at him from her peripheral vision. "Do you like her, then?"

"Of course, she's troublesome, but I can tolerate her somewhat; like you." He grinned.

"No, I meant, do you like her romantically?" Ino mimed Temari's earlier question.

"I've never thought of her that way." Shikamaru calmly stated, blatantly gawking at her now.

"It's just, she asked about you. And I was just wondering if you liked her, is all." Ino's heart thundered in her chest. "I am one of your best friends, right? I just wanted to know if I'm—and Chouji too of course—are going to be replaced."

"No, I, to tell you the truth, Ino—"

"Finally, what were you guys doing? It's almost two o'clock." Chouji rambled on about how they had to meet Kankuro and Temari outside. "Kankuro said that you guys were probably too busy making out or something."

The two disguised shinobi coloured at the thought.

"Don't worry though, I told him that that would never happen to you two." Chouji laughed. "It was a funny thought, though. I would've believed him if I didn't know the two of you any better. Why would Ino go out with a lazy ass like you, Shikamaru? And Ino's too troublesome, right?"

"Right, Chouji," Shikamaru and Ino replied simultaneously. "That would never happen."

"Well, let's go then. We have to finish this up before dinner!"

With Chouji leading the way, team Ino-Shika-Cho headed for the planned meeting place.

_I was so close, I almost blew it!_ Shikamaru thought in mild panic. _I almost made an ass of myself. Of course, she wouldn't go for a guy like me. _

Temari watched the Konoha ninjas approach. Why was she surrounded by idiots? Couldn't those two see that they have a thing—a really big thing—for each other? It was so maddening that she almost couldn't take it. If it weren't for their pending mission, she would have beaten the pulp out of Ino and Shikamaru in frustration. Love really was blind, Temari mused.

"I only wish that I'll either never fall in love or if I do, someone will kill me before I make as big of a fool of myself as those two." Temari mumbled to herself.

"What was that, sis?"

"Nothing, let's go."

_If Konoha are filled with ninja's like these, it's a wonder why they're one of the most powerful villages, let alone a leader of the Fire Country._ Temari griped.

XXXX

The plan was absolute, the players in their places. The only variable left was baiting the rogue sound ninjas. Shikamaru and Ino remained stationary on the side of a road, waiting. They waited one hour, then two, talking about inconsequential, mundane things.

"It's hot." Ino said breaking their twenty minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Shikamaru affirmed, "it is."

"So, what are you planning to do after this?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm thinking of leaving the village." Ino confided. "Maybe sell flowers for a living somewhere else. You know, have a place of my own."

"Oh," _Don't leave! Don't leave me!_ Shikamaru's mind screamed. "That's cool."

"It's not that I want to leave you...and Chouji too, of course, but I feel like I'm stuck in the same place while everyone around me changes. I need to grow, to change too, I figured."

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru scratched a spot under his chin. "But, are you sure about this? You've grown up in the same place, it'd be hard to move."

"There's nothing keeping me there, though. There's no reason to stay." Ino shrugged. "Might as well get a change of scenery."

Shikamaru yawned and shut his eyes for a moment. Ino screamed.

"Help me! Help me!" She wailed.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and found that he was surrounded by three sound ninjas as another two held on to Ino. Five, there were at least five of them. He fell to his knees when he was shoved roughly to the ground, punched in the face and kicked in the solar plexus.

"Please don't hurt him!" Ino begged, acting the part of helpless woman.

Shikamaru glanced at her, signalling the beginning of their plan.

"Please, I beg you," Shikamaru pleaded sincerely. "Let her live."

"Why should we?" The leader of the rogues asked, his voice muffled by a contraption covering his mouth. "She's pretty, bet her blood tastes good."

The Sound Nin then proceeded to pull down at the mechanism on his mouth, revealing wide, jagged teeth. He leaned in close to Ino's face as if to devour it.

"Don't!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Take me instead."

"Take you, instead?" The shinobi played with the words and howled in laughter. "What would I want with an ugly, filthy looking thing like you?"

Shikamaru bent forward on the ground when two Sound Nins kicked him forward. All attention was now on him. This gave him and Ino enough time to do the hand signs necessary for their jutsu without being seen.

"Ino!" He screamed, signalling to her it was time for her part.

The five opposing ninjas stood stagnant, unmoving for only a brief moment.

"Let's go," The leader said a moment later.

"But what about the girl? Aren't we going to kill them?"

"I heard someone, quite a few of them actually. I think this is a trap. Leave them."

That said, the five left.

Shikamaru got off the ground and took Ino's body into his arms. The next step would now depend on Kankuro and his puppets.

XXXX

They were coming his way. Kankuro hid his puppets in the sand and watched from afar the movement of his targets. He got Karasu and Kuroari to follow them underground without disturbing the surface and deep enough so that the Sound Nins wouldn't detect them. He kept Sanshouo nearby, just in case. He knew that it was impossible to see which of the five, Ino's mind had controlled, so he waited for the signal.

"Wait, there's someone here." One of the five said. This one with a blindfold and long hair.

"Go ahead and I'll pull back the rear. I'll lose him." The one with a mouth guard replied.

Four of the five went ahead. Fifth one disappeared.

A second later, he re-appeared behind Kankuro.

"Aww, crap!" Kankuro let Sanshouo loose, prepared for battle.

"It's me." The Sound Ninja said.

"I-Ino? Is that you?" Kankuro stuttered.

"Shh, they'll hear you." Ino said. "Scream, hurry up, act like you're in pain!"

"I'm not going to scream like a girl." He hissed.

"Just pretend you're dying, then."

"I'm not doing that!"

"Fine then." Ino disappeared into the ground and came up right in front of Kankuro and kicked him in the shin.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Ino kicked his other shin with abundant force.

"Aaaahhh!!!"

"You should have done it yourself. It would have been easier."

That said, Ino went after the other sound ninjas and left Kankuro rubbing his injured limbs.

"Cursed woman," Kankuro said when he was able to stand.

He took control of his puppets again and followed Ino and the enemy. He took a wobbly first step and sprinted to keep up with the sound ninjas' movements. He should've screamed, Kankuro thought wistfully, it _would_ have been easier.

"Hey," a voice came from behind.

"Not again," Kankuro muttered.

_What is it with these pesky Konoha ninjas? Don't they ever shut up?_

"What are you doing here? Where is she?" Shikamaru came with Ino's body on his back.

"They're slowing down, but I'm losing them. We have to move."

The two jounin took off towards the unaware Sound shinobi. Kankuro rushed ahead and tried to gain control of his puppets from yards away, as discreetly as possible. Once he did he and Shikamaru continued their neck-breaking pace, closing in on the rogue nins.

A/N:

I am utterly sorry for the very long wait. I had some...personal afflictions...and therefore had to fix them before I could continued. I hope that all of you will understand. Again, sorry for the delay. Thank you for your infallible support. It has helped me greatly!


	6. Crushed

XXXX

"This is boring," Chouji huffed. "When are they going to get here?"

"Chouji, it was pure luck that we even came across this place. Even Shikamaru didn't know that they'd hide out here."

"How are you so sure that this is their hideout? What if it's a trap? They're good at genjutsu too, you know."

"We're not trapped. The wind here is the same as it is in the village. There are no illusions here." Temari exclaimed impatiently. "We won't know if it's their hideout if we don't check it out, right?"

"We have to hide, until Ino gives us the signal. We might hit her by accident." Chouji reasoned.

"You worry too much," Temari took the fan off her back and tucked it to her side. "Shikamaru and Kankuro will deal with her. Now, let's do some house-keeping."

Temari walked towards a tower of sand rock. She whirled around with her fan and created a faux sand-storm.

"Get over here, Chouji, take a look at this." She pointed to an opening that led down into the sand. A tunnel, impossible as it may seem, was there, clear as day.

"Do you think it's safe to go down there? It doesn't look too safe." Chouji's fingers itched to reach into his pocket for a bag of chips, but stomped on the craving. "We can get buried in the sand."

"Don't be a pushover, if we get the sound guys here, then we have more of a chance against the ones coming." Temari glared at the big-boned ninja. "So, are you coming or not?"

"I'll go, but it's not part of Shikamaru's plan. What if we throw off the mission?"

"You ask to many questions, fa—"

Chouji's stance straightened and his dark eyes glinted in the sun.

"What was that?" He asked threateningly.

"Never mind, let's just go, alright?"

The twosome made their way down the tunnel and into a large cave. The cave walls didn't look very sturdy so they tried not to touch them.

"How do think this got here?" Chouji ducked his head under a particularly low extension of the roof.

"Suna used to be all water until sand sediments and deposits built it up into a desert. This cave must have been here for millions of years. I've been wondering how the sound shinobi have been surviving without water for the last couple of months since we closed off all water supply to non-Suna villagers." Temari tucked her fan back over her shoulder and started to walk deeper into the darkness of the cave. "Well, except for you three."

"Wait up," Chouji ducked under another dip. "I can't see!"

"Ssshhh, you're making too much noise. Hurry up will you, slow poke. Maybe if you lost some weight, you can fit through here."

"What? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chouji expanded his body to its maximum size making him as large as a three-story building or a small barge.

The tunnel and the hideout crumbled all around him and Temari, until there were only them and a huge hole where the cave used to be.

"I'M NOT HEAVY! I'M JUST BIG BONED!" Giant Chouji bellowed spitefully.

Temari managed to save herself by using her fan and flying up before she was crushed by the sand wall or Chouji himself.

"Calm down, big guy. I didn't mean it that way. I was just kidding." Temari soothed. "It was a joke, you know, that's what friends do right? They joke."

"Oh," Chouji replied.

He smiled his innocent smile and returned to his normal vastness.

"I was kidding too, then." He chortled. "I got you didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, and the Sound nins' hideout too. Couldn't you have gotten out of the cave first before wrecking everything? With all the racket you made, they all probably heard you, you know."

"At least, there wasn't any more sound ninjas in there." Chouji pointed to the dilapidated cave and entrance. "If there were, I probably killed them."

"Well, there is at least that." Temari agreed. "I guess waiting for the others is the only thing to do. And you took all the fun."

"Sorry," Chouji looked guilty.

"Don't worry about it. Probably shouldn't have called a kid like you fat." Temari remarked curtly.

XXXX

"Hey, did you hear that?" one of the Sound ninjas asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it came from our hideout." Another said.

"What should we do?" the blindfolded one asked.

"Let's kill whoever trespassed, teach them a lesson." this one looked to his comrade: the one that Ino had possessed. "What do you think?"

Ino feeling uncomfortable in her role, tried to gage the other four's reaction for a good response.

"Uh, yeah, let's go check up on what's going on. We'll kill whoever we find." She answered. "But, let's be on our guard."

"Good thinking, boss."

All of them phased into their surroundings. Ino had a sinking feeling in her stomach. This wasn't part of the plan. She rushed in front of the others and tried to blend in with the desert floor. Where were Shikamaru and her body? She knew that she didn't want to be in this body any longer than necessary, and that it was uncomfortable being a guy. When she was usually sent on missions, she would always be sent to infiltrate as a woman. It wasn't just physically uncomfortable, being in someone else's mind usually gave her imprints of how her host acted. And this host, this body, had imprints of being a cruel, sadistic murderer. There were some things in this man's mind that would have given her nightmares if she hadn't possessed some of the worst villains prior to him.

"We found them." A voice came from behind her.

It was the nin that suggested that they kill whoever they find at the hideout.

"Good," she replied curtly.

"We can ambush them, they seem to be arguing. One of them has a giant fan and the other is wearing some sort of armour. I think if we take that fan away, we'll be able to kill them both in one go."

"Go ahead." Ino ordered.

What can she do? She was once again useless. "The Bait", that's what other's had called her. She wasn't a strong fighter and all she had was her beauty. She could trap men with her "come-hither" looks, but even beauty fades. What was her use when she got older? Why not stop now and take what's left of her dignity elsewhere? That was why she had decided that it was probably the best for her to leave Konoha and become a florist in one of the more anonymous towns. She could start a new life.

"Let's go, I bet you want to taste that blonde's blood." The blindfolded sound shinobi uttered referring to Temari.

"Yes, lets." Ino hid a shudder and moved ahead with the other sound nins. There were only five of them, she knew now. Only five. But they were strong enough, or cunning enough, to kill all those people. What was their purpose? What did they want? A blood bath? It didn't make sense.

XXXX

"You said that I needed to lose weight, you didn't say that I was fat!" Chouji complained.

"Well, usually when people say that you need to lose weight, they are implying that you're fat, stupid." Temari lost her patience.

"Now, you're calling me stupid?"

"Hey, break it up you two." Kankuro appeared out of nowhere.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Chouji asked him, forgetting about his and Temari's fight.

"He went to follow the sound ninjas. He told me to tell you two that you guys have ruined the plan and he needs to find Ino before she gets killed."

Temari stepped up to her brother. "Where are they, Kankuro?"

"There's one over there," he signalled to a tree. "There are two over there, but the other two are too far away."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Temari hoisted her fan above her head. She moved her hands nimbly to form her jutsu. A second later, the fan was blasted away from her hands, bringing it back a solid ten yards back. Temari on the other hand, was tossed haphazardly to the ground like a ragdoll where she had stood.

"Dammit!" Kankuro swore as he ran to her.

"Stop, don't!" Chouji hollered.

It was too late, Kankuro also crumpled to ground under an invisible weight. His effort in trying to get back up was futile.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji revealed his gargantuan size and stayed still to try to hear the enemy's approach. "Come and get me!"

Meanwhile, Ino watched as her friends and teammates were taken by surprise. She kept a rapt lookout for Shikamaru and her body. She wanted out. As Chouji dodged invisible blast after invisible blast, her options decreased. She had to act now. It was either help her friends in this body, or help them in her own body. The latter didn't seem like a likely option at the moment, so she opted for the first one.

Ino jumped from her hiding place and stood frozen in place. She tried to turn her head, but was unable to. She could see Shikamaru hiding behind a sand hill in her peripheral vision but, was unable to release her jutsu to get back into her body, which was laying beside him in a crumpled mass. How dare he treat her that way? If she woke up with sand in her mouth, she was going to kill him. Or get him to kill himself!

"_Ino,"_ he mouthed. _"Stop!"_

"_Like I have a choice,"_ she grumbled internally, waiting for him to release her.

Suddenly, there was a pain in her side. Then something was choking her. She had no time or opportunity of release her jutsu.

It was Shikamaru's shadow technique which bound her. She knew it: she'd seen it enough times to know it. He wanted her dead. It wasn't long before her oxygen supply was depleted and her vision started to blur. And then it was dark.

XXXX

One of Shikamaru's nightmares was coming true. He just watched the body that Ino still supposed to have possessed make short due with Temari and then attack Kankuro and Chouji. He had to stop her. He made his move. A small part of his brain worried as to where she was. It wasn't like her to release her jutsu so soon. Something must have happened.

He used his family's special technique, _Kagemane No Jutsu_, to capture her current body. The attacks on Chouji and Kankuro halted. He needed to make sure that Ino wasn't in the Sound nin's body anymore as a precaution. He turned to Ino's body beside him.

_Sorry, Ino...if you're still in there._ He thought before constricting her airway. He directed his attention to the body which lay haphazardly on the sand beside him. Ino's cheeks started to redden.

"Ino, wake up." Shikamaru tapped her leg with the side of his foot. "Ino are you awake?"

No response. Ino's face started to turn a purple hue.

"Dammit, she's still in there!" Shikamaru released his hold on the Sound nin's body post-haste.

He was able to grab hold of Ino's lifeless body before he was attacked by the same body.

There was a screeching sound, high-pitched and deadly. These ninjas were not fooling around. The other four appeared so that all five circled around the Konoha-Suna combo-team. Temari was still unconscious, Kankuro was cradling a broken leg, and Chouji was sporting a black eye and a bruise on his left cheek.

Shikamaru had led them into this trap. It was a trap. And he, the genius, fell for it.

He carried Ino's body, in a way that it would be shielded by his. He had to think fast. He looked around to see if he could spot an impromptu opening.

Chouji inched closer until he and Shikamaru were back to back.

"So, what do we do, Shikamaru?" He asked, faithful to his friend's abilities.

"One sec, Chouji, I have to think."

Fear and panic were welling up inside him. His mind kept straying to Ino. Was she okay? Was her mind lost forever? Did he kill her?

'_Damn it, don't think about that!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, his heart beating overtime. _'Think of something, anything!'_

The five sound ninjas still had them cornered.

_Five, penta, five ninja's... _

Shikamaru rolled around ideas in his mind. He thought of all possible five-man cell stratagems. Which one had the least impact on them? Which one would foul up sound waves and make their enemy's attacks useless.

"Got it," Shikamaru whispered.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji hollered.

While he was thinking, Chouji was trying to keep the sound shinobi from attacking them. Kankuro used his puppets to shield his sister from oncoming blows.

XXXX

Ino stretched her arms above her head. She woke up from a blissful slumber. Where was she? What happened to the others?

Panic interrupted the peacefulness she was feeling not but a moment ago, she quickly stood up. She tried to find an exit from the darkness. The black abyss surrounding her was impenetrable, so much so that she wasn't even sure if her eyes were open or not. Had she gone blind?

She cupped the area where her eyes should be. She felt the light hairs of her long lashes brush against her palms. Ino felt the gnawing of fear at bay. It crept up her shoulders and sent a vicious shiver up her spine.

"Shikamaru!" she screamed for a hero. "Shikamaru, Chouji, help me!"

"Ino..." a voice called out from the dark.

"Who's there?"

"Ino..." the haggard voice repeated.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing in my head?" The voice ignored her question.

Ino blinked—at least she thought she did—and realized that she was still in the sound shinobi's mind. She was trapped in one of the compartments in his mind. She had no way of getting out unless she knew where she was.

Realization dawned on the not-so-dumb blonde.

"You're not an ordinary sound ninja, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." He replied simply.

"Why did you kill all those villagers?"

"I don't need to answer that just yet." The deep voice swallowed the dark space.

"Let me see you, then." Ino reasoned.

"You'll be frightened, girl."

"I won't." She replied defiantly.

From the shadows came a figure; more like a picture but Ino thought it was real. It was the same sound shinobi that she had possessed. He came forward in the dark. She had no way of telling how she could see him in the pitch darkness, but she could as if he was bathed in light.

He stepped closer until he was only an arm's length from her. He reached up to pull the mouth piece from his pale face. He then proceeded to yank off his forehead protector. His protruding teeth were yellow in colour and jagged like a saw blade. And then...

He ripped off his face. First the black eyes, then the nose, and finally, his smiling lips.

Ino squeaked in shock, unable to move. Then, the faceless nin took a step until there was only an inch space between the two.

"Do you still want to know who I am?" The faceless figure, although unexplainable, spoke.

"Yes," she tried to ignore her fear.

A familiar face appeared where there was none, much to Ino's relief, but the next moment when the significance of the face dawned on her, she was hurled back into fear.

"O-orochimaru," she gave a trembling breath.

"Yes," he hissed. "It's me."

Ino was then flung back against some sort of barrier. Her tremulous body refused to function: to act, to kill, to do anything. She was unmoving and stationary as one of the Legendary Sannin took her by the neck and started to crush her windpipe slowly and painfully.

"_Shikamaru, help me!"_ She thought, fat tears falling from her eyes.

A/N:

Thank you for reading, and sorry to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, but it's necessary, you'll see. I was actually hoping to finish this story before the new year, but I went on an unexpected vacation. So, here I am, now, back from the Sunny South to Snow-covered Canada...I miss the sun.

But, anyways, stay tuned for the two part finale of Feeling Show! Thank you again for your support and generous feedback! Oh, and, by the way, Happy New Year everyone!


	7. Mind Games

XXXX

Kankuro's puppet, Sanshouo came from the ground below the remaining members of Team 10 and took Ino's lifeless body and swallowed into its wooden body and sank into the sand underground.

"Where are you taking her?" Shikamaru shouted in retort.

"Don't worry about her, she's safe." Kankuro grabbed hold of an unconscious Temari and tried to protect her from further invisible blows.

"Do you have enough chakra for a full expansion technique, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked him, hurriedly.

"Yeah, I guess," Chouji didn't know where his teammate was going with this.

"Good," was all he said.

"Kankuro," Shikamaru yelled loud enough for the other shinobi to take notice of him. "How's Temari?"

"She's still out cold." The puppet master grunted as he took a second blow to the arm. "But, she's fine.

"Shikamaru, what's the plan?" Chouji asked desperately. "We have to do something, or else they're going to kill us!"

"Trust me on this one, Chouji, just wait for my signal and then use you're jutsu." Shikamaru dodged another flying kunai. He and Chouji were back to back.

"But, I don't..." Chouji trailed off.

They didn't have a chance. Shikamaru knew that. He didn't know any of the ninjas' weaknesses; he was too busy worrying about Ino to observe his opponents' fighting styles. He had to move now.

When he saw Kankuro's puppet sink into the ground. An idea had struck him. It was better than the suicide plan he had determined would be the only way out.

Shikamaru rushed the two shinobi grouped together, protecting the unmoving nin who held Ino's mind captive. If he could just get close enough. He took out a kunai from his pouch and headed straight for them. His desperation was evident on his face, but the hand which held the weapon was unwavering with a cool detachment. Shikamaru dodged a couple attacks, but they were miniscule victories compared to the ones which actually hit.

He felt detached from his body. He felt no pain because of the undulating of his heart, releasing adrenaline throughout his body. Shikamaru kept coming up after wave after wave of attacks knocking him down. He wasn't a coward any longer. He refused to stand by and watch as someone else die, especially Ino. He grounded his teeth in irritation and determination. His jaw set on winning. He used his wind element as a means to sharpen his single, solitary kunai.

XXXX

"Shikamaru!" Chouji hollered, worried about his best friend's unusual actions.

Shikamaru would never go head first into a battle. Chouji observed as the two shinobi played with his teammate with amused expressions etched on their faces. Chouji wanted to help but, he was locked in a battle of his own.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's a goner." His sound nin opponent taunted. "You can see that they're just toying with him, can't you?"

Chouji took an unconscious look back at Shikamaru. The spiky-haired ninja's face was bloodied. And his features were grim. Shikamaru's Jounin vest was in tatters, covered in blood. There was no question as to who's blood it was.

Chouji desperately wanted to help Shikamaru out, but the only way to do that was to beat the cocky idiot facing him.

"Let's get this over with, then." He replied before taking a soldier pill.

Armour casted, Chouji stood in a fighter's stance, bidding his unnamed opponent to strike first.

Instead of attacking, the other ninja simply vanished from his vantage point. And then reappeared behind the husky hero.

He lifted an arm and slashed he air making a low reverberating sound emit from the ground. The sand, on which Chouji was standing on, shook like jelly. The ground dipped down. Chouji felt a pull on his leg. He started to sink into the swirling sand vortex. But, instead of panicking, he took a cue from Shikamaru and hid behind a steely veneer. Chouji was sucked into the sand.

XXXX

Kankuro saw Chouji disappear into the sand. _What in the world was going on?_ He relinquished his hold on Temari long enough for the offending sound nin to take aim and hit his mark. He felt the sharp pain on his side before he saw the blood. He had hit him clear through.

He suddenly felt his strength vanishing. He'd manage to move Sanshouo, who was carrying Ino, fifty feet back behind a poorly disguised sand hill. He couldn't keep his chakra connection with that puppet any longer. Kankuro grunted at throbbing wound on his side.

It was then that sounds of bells started to ring. It was so loud that if he hadn't known better, Kankuro would think that they were ringing within the confines of his skull. He knew of this technique, it was the same as the one he witnessed many years ago during his first Chuunin Exam. Shikamaru had faced a woman with similar abilities.

The throbbing in his skull escalated. He clamped his jaw together until it ached to halt his desperate cry. Finally unable to stop himself, Kankuro howled in agony as the single sound shinobi laughed cruelly.

As he did, Kankuro noticed that the guy had left himself wide open. Now was his chance! He moulded his chakra until he sank into the ground about waist deep. His seemingly pathetic move, earned him another hearty chuckle. Now that his hands were below sand-surface level, Kankuro began to thread what was left of his chakra deeply into the sand.

The sound ninja strutted toward him and started kicking at his head. His head was tossed from one side to another in a seemingly endless pendulum. The pain was great, but it didn't matter as much as it did the will to survive: the will to live. Kankuro bid his time, allowing the shinobi to lower his guard even further. His chakra had reached well below the sand level now; it was now hitting sedimentary rock. His broken nose and bloodied face was almost beyond recognition. Yet, he still continued his task. When he finally felt that the time was right, Kankuro raised his hand from its position by his side and took hold of the sound shinobi's leg before it made one more contact with his face.

The look on his captive was that of overwhelming shock. Kankuro smiled between split lips and swollen eyes as the sound shinobi was quickly drawn and swallowed by the sand. The nameless sound nin grasped onto the surrounding sand before disappearing forever into the bottomless pit. If suffocation didn't kill him, then the pressure should. Kankuro would have pitied him and hoped that he had Gaara's sand burial technique so that he could kill him quickly, if only the bastard hadn't just kicked a crater into his face.

"Who's laughing now, ya bastard?" Kankuro winced as he let one pitiful laugh before falling unconscious with one arm out of the sand trap and the other buried like the rest of his body from the hip down.

XXXX

Temari lay still until her head cleared. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Her body was heavy, weighed down with a crushing force. Her head throbbed as she slowly got to her knees. It took her a few more attempts to get fully on her feet. From where she stood, she saw her brother half buried in sand.

"What the..." the question died in her throat.

Temari reached for her fan, but it wasn't on her. Panic started to settle in her chest. The blood pounding through her body felt like sharp pins and needles. Temari swayed on her feet before catching her footing once more. She tried to think back for a clue as to what had happened, but got nothing.

Temari looked to her left and assessed the fight between Shikamaru and two Sound Ninjas. By the looks of it, the twosome was playing with the Konoha shinobi. Damn it, she had to do something before he killed himself! Temari ducked behind a sand hill. The wind was picking up. Soon enough there won't be anything left of the current terrain. Everything was going to be buried in sand. As mid afternoon hit, she knew that there was only going to be about an hour left before the sun started setting; extremely bad news for Shikamaru.

"Where the hell is my fan?" Temari hissed, looking forwards and backwards and side to side until she spotted its ebony end.

Temari crawled to her fan and realized that Sanshouo was half submerged in sand beside it.

'_Why is this here?'_ Temari thought, looking at Kankuro's beloved puppet._ 'Kankuro would never leave this here out in the open.'_

Temari opened the puppet's inner compartment and found Ino's lifeless body. The slim blonde's body was pale and a thin thread of blood ran down from her lips.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no" Temari gasped. "Ino? Wake up!"

The wind manipulator shook the frail-looking body and hoped that Ino would awaken. Temari found a weak pulse at Ino's wrist.

She stood up and knew she had to act fast. She first made sure that her chakra points were open for her use. Then she ran stealthily, with her fan fastened to her back, to Shikamaru.

Not one to foolishly rush in, Temari hid her chakra by creating a mini wind storm of her own. This mimicked the one already growing wildly around her. She had to take careful aim to make sure that she can get the two sound ninja's in one go. Three...two...one...

XXXX

Chouji sank into the sand and heard the grinding of sand surrounding him as he was drawn deeper and deeper into the earth. He had held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. But, right when he got to the point that he couldn't hold it anymore, there was a break: an opening.

"This is where you die. All alone, in the dark." The sound shinobi stated.

When Chouji opened his eyes, he couldn't see the anything. He knew that he was brought here at a disadvantage. His hearing obviously wasn't as good as his opponent's. But, above the current battlefield, the howling winds of the brewing storm can still be heard.

Chouji sharpened his other senses and tried to keep focused on the other ninja's movements as well as waiting for Shikamaru's signal. He readied himself by taking a bent-legged fighting stance preparing for the coming pain, for there would be pain, and anything else the enemy can dish out.

"Bring it on."

Before the words were out of his mouth, he felt a noose-type string of chakra wring around his neck. And then others constricted his wrists, then his legs. They were pulled taut at outstretching directions pulling Chouji partially off the ground. And then the sound ninja, under the cover of darkness, manipulated the chakra strings to vibrate until they tightened even more around our hero's neck. The high-pitched sound that accompanied it was almost unbearable.

It was all Chouji could do but scream in utter agony. He resorted to desperately gasping for air—oxygen that would not come.

"I told you that you were going to die here." The shinobi's deep voice acknowledged the fact. "But, I'm not done yet. Wait until you hear this."

The long-haired Konoha shinobi cried out even louder. His heart rate galloped faster and faster until it resounded in his head. Chouji could feel his strength leave him and the only way he could escape this was if he used his expansion jutsu once more time. But, he had to wait for Shikamaru's signal; he only had enough chakra for one more jutsu. So, there he waited in unimaginable torture for the signal.

_Wait, was that the signal?_

XXXX

Shikamaru had found his opponents' weaknesses. After being beaten down time after time, he found the flaw in the sound's plan. He noticed that one of them had a trick knee and the other had a bad arm. By acting as a punching bag, he knew where and when to attack. He had to get to Chouji as a distraction before he could press on. He yelled out his comrade's name, hoping that he could hear it where ever he was. As he did, Shikamaru expelled a significant amount of chakra from his weakened body.

"Chouji!!!"

His two opponents were shocked and immediately went on the defensive. Shikamaru used his wind natured chakra and moulded it to his steel weapons. The dormant powers of his chakra were so condensed that it bore a dark, dark blue colour. It was a ticking time bomb.

His adversaries had advanced. They were hesitant but ready to attack. Shikamaru gave them no openings. He used his solitary blade and sprang forward. He attacked them mercilessly. His desperation in ending the whole ordeal didn't allow him to question his actions. He only acted and acted as he knew how.

The first, the one with the trick knee, went down quickly for he was caught unawares from behind. Shikamaru had handled his weapon like a madman and took a blade to the shoulder and thigh. The other shinobi, on the other hand, was smarter and had backed away until he was beside the other sound ninja keeping Ino hostage.

"Back off," he said snappishly. "Or else I'll kill her!"

Shikamaru watched as the said ninja brought a kunai to his teammate's neck. "If I kill him, I'll kill her too. His mind has captured hers completely, if he dies, she dies too!"

Shikamaru halted for but a moment before Chouji burst from the ground and rose up to his full fifty-foot height and Temari came down from the sky and struck the offending ninja. She then proceeded to use her fan to create a tornado around him and used her wind-type jutsu to mince him to ribbons.

That left a bloodied Shikamaru to deal with the statue-esque shinobi who had captured Ino's mind. According to what he could gather during his fight against the other sound nins, this one's major weakness was that he couldn't attack while he held a mind completely captive. He had some of Ino's abilities and more. While Ino was able to take control of others' bodies while repressing their minds, this ninja was able to possess minds completely as well as protect his own mind from being imprisoned. Shikamaru guessed that the earlier attacks on his teammates only occurred because Ino's mind was still in control but under a ninjutsu. So, that meant that if he got Ino's mind to come to, he'll be able to unlink the ninja's control over her.

"Shikamaru, you have to get her out before he kills her!" Temari shouted as she swooped low on her fan.

Shikamaru took hold of the stagnant sound shinobi and used his kunai and stabbed the only enemy standing in the arm.

"Ahhh!!!" It was Ino's plea that came from the stranger's mouth. "Shikamaru help me!"

"You'll never get her back, boy. She's mine now!" the darker, menacing tone told Shikamaru that he was now against the evil sound nin. "If you kill me, you'll kill her too. She feels what I feel, now. We are one with each other."

Shikamaru, for a second time that day, was at a loss. _What should he do? How could he save Ino without killing her?_

"Take me instead." He stated calmly.

"What would I want with an ugly thing like you?"

"My body is worth a lot of ryu, but my mind is worth a hundred fold. This mind contains many Konoha secrets. If you take me, you'll possess all the information."

"How do I know that you're not some idiot trying to play hero?"

"My name is Nara Shikamaru." The shadow manipulator replied.

Recognition showed in the nin's eyes. "Nara Shikamaru, the famous Strategist of the Hidden Leaf, eh? If that's the case, then maybe I'll take you up on your generous offer. But, why would you give up your life for a woman? This woman isn't worth anything to Konoha: Yamanaka Ino is nobody to Konoha, and to the rest of the world."

"Shut up!" Shikamaru's ire shone through his eyes. "Make your choice."

"Don't rush me," the other man replied. "I have to ask Ino if this is what she wants."

"Please don't Shikamaru, it's not worth it!" Ino pleaded. "You can't risk Konoha!"

"Well, in that case, I'll take the deal." The raspy voice was back. "That is if it still stands."

"It stands." Shikamaru nodded once.

"Good, now, stand back there so I can see you." The ninja ordered.

Shikamaru backed away until he was twenty feet away. He didn't dare move a muscle; instead he watched carefully to see what his opponent would do. He watched the sound shinobi do hand signs and committed them to memory. Shikamaru memorized every movement and gesture made by his calculating foe.

"There, she's free." The man before him uttered. "Now, for your part of the bargain."

"I need proof that you've released her, first."

"Shikamaru," Ino's voice came from behind. "You don't have to do this, please!"

Shikamaru turned to see her limping to him before he felt a blow to the back of his head. He promptly fell to the ground.

A/N:

I am terribly sorry for not up loading this sooner. For some reason, I thought that I had, but I just found out that I didn't. It was really hard for me to orchestrate a plausible situation, so, please forgive my poor attempt at writing an action sequence. I believe that my forte is writing witty humour and romance, not so much as this. But, I knew I had to give it a shot, for my dignity's sake. I also noticed that no one reviewed for my last chapter. I am hoping that it is not a sign that I am dissapointing you as a reader. So, please tell me what I have done wrong. I only want to get better. I appreciate all your reviews and comments. I take them to heart and try to incorporate them into my stories. So, please review!

I'd like to thank all of those who have been patient with regards to my two--almost three--month hiatus. My only excuse is that I was completely overwhelmed with my life's situation and needed a break from all of it.

The last chapter is to come way sooner than this one did. I can assure you that this last one will be a lot better than the last two. Comic Romance, my lover...

Phoebe


	8. My Eyes Adore You

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing, Shikamaru? Going back to Suna with that woman?" Chouji mumbled, mouth full of Korean barbecue. "I don't think Ino wants you to leave. And I don't want you to either."

The best buddies were holed up in a corner of the restaurant talking about Shikamaru's leaving. Chouji, as usual, was eating at a tremendous speed while Shikamaru lagged, some twenty bowls, behind because of his broken arm.

"I told you already, I need to go. There's so much pressure from Tsunade to keep working, I just can't keep up." Shikamaru said flatly. "Besides, with these injuries, I'll be out of commission for some time."

"But, why Suna? Why not the hot springs in the Hidden Mist?" Chouji asked. "Wouldn't it remind you of your ordeal if you went back there?"

"Yeah, I guess, but Gaara's offering free lodging. Who am I to refuse, a freebie from the Kazekage, no less?" Shikamaru tried to rotate his shoulder to a more comfortable position. "Besides, I need time to think about the mess I'm in right now."

Chouji bobbed his head in acceptance before finishing another bowl. It seemed that he always had a greater appetite when Shikamaru was paying.

"What about Ino?" the long-haired chuunin questioned.

"What about her?" The Konoha genius replied.

"I think that you should talk to her. I think that she blames herself for the Suna incident."

"Oh, now we're calling it the _'Suna Incident'_?" Shikamaru muttered snappily. "What's next, we're going to call my leaving, _'Shikamaru's Departure'_?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just that ever since we got back together as a team, you and Ino have been acting weird. I can't tell you exactly how, but it's like the two of you are avoiding each other. Especially when we were in Suna. You were always with Temari and Ino didn't want to even be near you." Chouji stated. "Wait a minute, did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, Chouji, it's not that. I guess that we both grew up." Shikamaru clarified. "We don't have the time or the effort to try to get back to how it used to be when we were younger."

"Still, she's part of our group. She's our friend. The least you could do is say goodbye to her, personally."

"I don't think that she'd want that." The spiky haired nin responded immediately before placing a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"How do you know?" Chouji wouldn't let go of the subject. "Have you seen her since Suna?"

"No, but if you haven't noticed, Chouji, I was in the hospital for more than a month."

"Well, you had two weeks to visit her since then." Chouji pushed his full bowl away from him. "Let's go, Shikamaru, I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Nah, Chouji, I'll catch up with you later."

Shikamaru took out his wallet from his back pocket using his good arm and paid for the meal before standing up to leave.

As he was about to step out of the eatery, Chouji ran after him. "Shikamaru, wait!"

"What is it now?" Shikamaru wanted to stretch his arms above his head, but his broken arm was aching more than usual.

"I just wanted to know when, you're leaving." Chouji questioned.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. Temari said she'll be here by noon tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll get you something by then."

XXXX

Ino stood still, watching people pass by the store front window. She hadn't seen Shikamaru in almost two months. He hadn't called, he hadn't visited either. On top of that, she couldn't blame him for not doing so. She knew that she had come so close to killing the man she loved. So close, in fact, that she cringed at the thought of the state she had seen him last. If it hadn't been for Team 7 coming to the rescue as usual, Shikmaru would have been dead or worst: possessed by that Sound ninja.

Right before the sound nin, an informant of Orochimaru as they later found, was able to complete the hand signals needed for his mind control jutsu, Naruto, Sakura and Sai had come out of nowhere and quickly took care of the offending foe with Naruto's Rassengan and Sai's Ink Beast techniques. Even Sakura was able to help with her otherworldly strength. The three-man cell had defeated the solitary shinobi in one, overwhelming blow. But in Ino's attempt at transferring her mind into Shikamaru's body before the enemy nin could control his mind, she had instead knocked the spiky-haired genius unconscious. From there, Sakura took over and started using her healing abilities. Ino herself was too shaken to help.

"I'm so pathetic." Ino grumbled.

Ino adjusted her apron and put on her gardening gloves in preparation for making a few more flower arrangements. Since spring began and days started to get longer, she'd notice that she had more frequent visitors from genin and chuunin boys as well as some of her former instructors. Kurenai-sensei, for example, came in to buy a bouquet of white lilies, and Shizune-san came in with direct orders from Tsunade-sama to purchase a potted fern for her office. Business was actually going great, but Ino didn't have the motivation to enjoy the usual thrill of it.

She started making a first-date bouquet. It seemed that a lot of boys were going out on dates. Just the other day, she had seen Sakura on one with Lee and then with Naruto the day before that.

Ino rummaged through a wide drawer for some cellophane and paper. Once she laid it out on a work table, she proceeded to choose the flowers. She took a handful of white daisies and a few pink ones and trimmed them into a simple arrangement. She then pulled a few pink tulips and white lilacs and knotted it together, wrapping it yellow paper. For the next half hour, Ino made bouquet after bouquet with chrysanthemums, sunflowers, and carnations. It was a lot of pink, red, and yellow: spring colours.

"Hey, Ino!"

Ino turned quickly. "Chouji, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," Chouji smiled softly. "I came here to tell something you should know. It's about Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?" Ino shrugged. "What for, he's alive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but," Chouji said slowly. "I just thought you should know that—"

"Spit it out, Chouji, I have work to do you know." Ino pretended to be disinterested when in fact every cell in her body was humming in apprehension for Chouji's information.

What could he be here to tell her? Maybe Chouji was sent here to tell her that Shikamaru wanted to meet with her. Maybe Chouji was going to tell her that Shikamaru forgave her for almost killing him and had been asking for her. Maybe Shikamaru was going to finally confess his undying love for her.

"He's leaving, Ino." Chouji uttered. "He told me, he was going to leave for the Hidden Sand tomorrow at noon."

"What, why would he do that?" Ino's world flipped, and then flopped back to reality. "Why is he leaving us?"

"He said that since he's been on mission after mission, he needed a break from it for awhile." Chouji explained.

"How long is 'awhile'?"

"He said maybe six months or a year."

"But, why Sunagakure? Why does he have to go there again?" Ino was hysterical. "It's hot and gross, and full of sand and it doesn't even have a beach."

"You're asking too many questions." Chouji complained. "Why don't you just ask him? I mean, he's either going to be at home or at his cloud-watching spot. And those two places are less than a block away from each other."

"Out with it, Chouji, or I'll—" Ino threatened.

"Or what?" Chouji started to look worried, like a kid being told that candy would kill him.

"I'll do something horrible!" Ino threatened, thankful that Chouji wasn't the smartest guy in Konoha. "Something so horrible, that you won't be able to sleep at night!"

Chouji thought about the time Ino told him that eating too much meat will cause pre-mature balding. And thus causing him to avoid meat for a month—that was until Shikamaru told him it wasn't true. If Ino was capable of something so heinous that would take away his favourite food group from him, Chouji knew that he couldn't underestimate her.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said with a sigh.

"Hurry up, Chouji, out with it!"

"Well, Temari told him that Shikamaru could stay with them at Gaara's place. She said that she won't charge him since he helped save Suna a couple months ago." Chouji said in one breath.

Ino stared past him blankly.

"Ino, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Chouji," Ino smiled at her former teammate. "I need to go and re-pot some plants out back. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Are you sure, Ino? You don't want to talk to him or anything? You should you know." Chouji observed the suddenly pallid blonde shake her head. "I'll go now, then."

Ino watched Chouji leave through the shop doors. Tears threatened to fall from beneath her long lashes.

It was worst than she thought. Shikamaru was going to leave her for Suna where he'll most likely end up marrying Temari. Ino was certain of this. Then they'll have kids and Shikamaru will probably ask her to babysit for him because he was such a lazy ass. And she would probably do it too—babysit, that is—because she'd still be madly in love with him.

As Ino went about re-potting plants and flowers in her corner garden. She sat on the damp grass and dug her hands into the dirt around a cluster of purple, pink striped pansies and gently eased it out of the ground and into its individual planter container. All the while, tears carved a path from her eyes to drip off her chin.

"Stupid Ino, why do you always fall for the wrong guy?" she chided herself bitterly; heartbroken. "You're such a fool."

Ino clutched a clump of dirt until her knuckles turned white. Her chest heaved as she sobbed having only her flowers for company.

XXXX

Shikamaru watched the clouds pass overhead at his favourite spot on the hill. It wasn't a particularly cloudy day, so it was a little dull. He let his eyes close for a nap, but sleep wouldn't come. He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about Ino and how he had almost killed the woman he loved. Why did he come up with such a stupid plan? Maybe it was because he was distracted. No, that wasn't an excuse.

Shikamaru draped his good arm over his eyes and replayed the nightmarish scene of him almost killing Ino; choking her to death. In this little dream it wasn't the sound nin he was strangling, but Ino herself. How could he face her like what Chouji advised him to do? How could he go up to her and look her in the face and say that he loved her? Shame gnawed at him.

"Why is it so damn difficult?"

This was the reason why he was leaving. He couldn't see Ino and not love her, but maybe, if he didn't see her for a long time, he, Shikamaru Nara, would be able to forget the beguiling blonde and the misery he'd inflicted on her. Shikamaru had made up his mind. He had to get away from Ino. He had to never see her again. Because that was the only way to alleviate his guilt. If he didn't come near her again, she'd stay safe in her little flower shop. She'd probably marry some other, much more good-looking guy because fair haired, blue-eyed beauties like her wouldn't stay single too long.

Jealousy rose within him at the thought. The thought that another man that wasn't him would have her. Sure he was lazy in Konoha standards and too laidback, but when it came to matters of the heart those don't apply.

"That's why you're leaving, you idiot." Shikamaru stated to himself. "You can't be with her."

Unable to ease his sorrow, Shikamaru resorted to making shapes with his Shadow Manipulation jutsu on the grass. His jaded mind refused him sleep. He tried not to think of the number of plans he now had that would have worked better than what he did against the rogue sound ninjas. So consumed by his frustration, he didn't notice that he was being watched.

XXXX

When her shift at the Yamanaka flower shop was over, she locked the door and headed for home. Her eyes were pink and a little puffy from her weep-fest in the back room. When customers asked about her red-eyed condition, she steadily told them that something got in her eyes.

Ino stared numbly at the long street ahead of her. Her house was only a couple blocks away, but, for some reason, she didn't was to go home yet. She didn't want to face her mother, let alone her nosy father. Although, the thought of Inoichi beating down Shikamaru to ensure that he stays in Konoha put a smile on her face.

The blonde woman decided to take the long way home.

"_Why is it so damn difficult?"_ A voice asked.

'_I'd like to know that too, buddy.'_ Ino replied in thought.

Curious, Ino headed towards the voice. Much to her surprise, she found herself watching Shikamaru from her secret perch at the top of the hill. She watched his tanned face. His arm was over his eyes, his mouth in a perpetual frown. Her heart swelled and ached in places she didn't know hearts could hurt.

"Don't cry, Ino." She mumbled to herself before stepping back onto the path home. She didn't need to torture herself like this. "You're better off on your own."

Unable to help it, Ino took one last look at Shikamaru before something tugged at her arm. She stood frozen from the shock of being caught watching her teammate.

Belatedly, she realized that it wasn't "someone" who caught her, it was something. Darkness pooled at her feet. It led away from her in a straight line leading down the hill. Her feet moved her forward. Her heart thumped in her chest when she realized what it all meant.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru asked from below.

Ino couldn't answer, her throat had closed.

"I'm asking you a question!" Shikamaru sounded angry. "Why are you spying on me?"

Ino continued walking forward, without a choice, until she reached the edge of the steep incline. For sure, he was going to be able to see her now, he was going to see how pathetic she was. As her last resort, Ino shut her eyes in fear before taking the final step into the clearing.

"Ino..." Shikamaru's jaw went slack.

His mind an even bigger mess than it was before. What was Ino doing here? He gazed at the woman in front of him with as much guilt, pain and love as any human could feel in a single moment. It made him crazy.

'_Act cool, Ino, act cool!'_ Ino told herself. '_You don't like the lazy jerk, you don't need this Temari-loving ass!'_

"Shikamaru, it'd be nice if you'd let me go." Ino was just as surprised when her voice came out cool as ice.

Immediately, his control over her vanished. He didn't say a word. He just stared at her.

"What," Ino shrugged. "are you looking at?"

"Sorry," Shikamaru tore his gaze away.

"Chouji told me that you were leaving Konoha." Ino announced before adding a weakened: "Why?"

Shikamaru turned back to her; sweat running down his back.

"I'm leaving because," he started. "I need to get away."

"From who?" Ino asked him promptly.

Shikamaru swallowed then drew in air. Nerves skittered up and down his spine. His only chance to survive was to act as cool as a she was.

"Who said I'm running from someone?" He amended. "The bad guy's dead."

Ino took as step forward as he took a step back.

"You're running from me." Ino accused. "You're afraid of me."

"No," Shikamaru retorted. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You are," Ino said with ire in her tone. "You don't want to be near me. You avoid me."

It was Shikamaru's turn to get mad. "I'm not afraid!"

"If that's true, then why didn't you visit me after the Suna mission?" Ino inquired.

"You're the one who didn't visit me!"

Both players were headed for the inevitable downward spiral back into adolescence.

"So, now you're saying that this is my fault? You're saying that this whole mess is my fault?" Ino stomped up to the dark haired jounin. Her bashfulness disappeared with the sun; dusk was now among them.

"You're the one who started it!"

"What are you talking about?" Ino growled, enflamed. "How did I start this?"

"You're the one who..." Shikamaru's reasoning died on his tongue. "Never mind."

Ino flailed her arms in the air in expiration.

"Come on, Shikamaru, humour me. Tell me the real reason why you're leaving." She placed her hand on her hip, ready for his remark.

"It has nothing to do with you, Ino. It has nothing to do with anyone."

"If that's true, then why can't you tell me? I am you're friend, right?" Ino spat.

Fury surged through the now-towering Nara.

"I almost killed you, Ino!" He bellowed. "Can't you get that through your thick skull! If it wasn't for my stupid plan, you would have been safe, you wouldn't have been hurt!"

"Shikamaru..." Ino stepped forward attempting to touch the hurting man in front of her.

"Don't touch me!" Shikamaru took two steps back.

Ino gazed at him as if she was slapped in the face. "But, Shikamaru...you didn't...I'm the one who—"

Shikamaru took a his good arm and placed his fingers at the point between his eyes. The pain there was almost impalpable.

One part of him was saying:

"_Send her away. She's going to hurt you. She's the one controlling you're emotions."_

Another part was telling him:

"_Tell her everything. You won't lose anything. You're leaving anyway."_

So preoccupied with his inner battle, Shikamaru didn't realize how close Ino was. It wasn't until she had him in her arms that he snapped out of his reverie.

"Ino," he gasped in surprise.

Ino hugged him tighter, refusing to let go. "Don't leave!" she cried.

"Let go!" Shikamaru tried to pry her from him.

"No!" Ino pressed her cheek to his chest.

"Ino, please let go!" Shikamaru blushed.

Ino turned up her face to stare at him, her tears running down her face.

"Shikamaru, don't you know that I adore you?" She hiccupped, her arms falling to her side. She had tried and failed. He was leaving for good.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Shikamaru was confused. Was it possible? Was it even marginally possible that Ino even liked him?

"How was I supposed to know?" Shikamaru exclaimed incredulously. "You never said!"

Ino dropped to the ground in front of him. "I'm sorry."

With overwhelming emotion, Shikamaru also fell under shaky knees. He sat staring at Ino.

'_She adores me!'_ his heart sang. _'She likes me!'_

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru, I didn't mean to say—" she sniffed as her tears ebbed; feeling utterly embarrassed.

Shikamaru silently stood up. Ino winced, ready for his rejection.

"Stand up." He said.

She stood.

He kissed her on the hill. Grass, wild flowers, and pink-tinted clouds watched swaying with the wind. Ino's eyes widened in shock. But she slowly closed them when she felt Shikamaru tug her tighter against him with his single working arm. Oh, how long has she been dreaming of this? How long had he?

"I love you, Ino." He murmured against her lips before kissing her for the second, third and fourth time.

When the two stepped back to look at each other, it was Shikamaru who spoke first.

"You ruined it." He stated.

Ino's eyes narrowed at the statement. Anger rose, hot and red. "Why you—"

"I didn't mean it that way." Shikamaru raised his arm up to defend prospective blows. "I was trying to say that it should be the guy who confesses his feelings for a girl first."

"Well, you took too long!" Ino protested.

"Maybe you were just too impatient." He smirked.

"I've been waiting for a long time, Shikamaru." Ino confessed.

"How long?"

"Since Sasuke left Konoha." Ino looked at her foot.

"That long, huh?"

"How long has it been for you?"

"When we were five and you told me that you liked me." He shrugged.

"I did not tell you that I liked you!" Ino wheezed, horrified.

"You did, so. It was during one of our joint birthday parties." Shikamaru explained. "But the year after that, you met Sasuke and fell madly in love with him. Unfortunately, it was too late for me."

"Too late?" Ino cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I already liked you."

"Then why did you wait eighteen years to show your feelings?"

"Look at me, I'm not even in your league!"

"You're the only one in my league, Shikamaru." Ino replied matter-of-factly, feeling like the most beautiful woman in the world.

He smiled back, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

"This means that you're staying in Konoha, right?" Ino sat down on the grass and patted the spot beside her.

"Yes," Shikamaru sat beside her.

"Good."

"Good."

"I can't wait to tell Sakura that I got a boyfriend before she did!" Ino squealed, attaching herself to Shikamaru's good arm. "Do you think that you can ask my Dad if we can date? I'm sure he'll be so happy!"

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed. "Shut up will you?"

That was the last thing Nara Shikamaru said that month. When he woke up two weeks later, he found Ino asleep at his side. He was sure that she was worth the trouble.

THE END

A/N:

This is supposed to be the end of the story. I know it's a little cheesy, but this was the original ending for this story. Although, I am willing to write an Epilogue about the wedding, that is if I get enough reviews telling me to do so. Otherwise, though, this is THE END. I'd like to once again, thank all those who have painsakingly reviewed this story; especially those who gave me very good criticisms. I hope this finale wasn't too much of a let down. Personally, I liked how it ended.


End file.
